Truly Un-Dying
by Mejial
Summary: Time is short as Chihiro struggles to find a way to save Rea; the girl who stole his heart long before she became his “un-living fantasy”. Stressed out of his mind, he re-evaluates what he knows so far and on the brink of losing the girl of his dreams, he’s alerted to a piece of information that might have been completely overlooked.
1. Prologue

**_Authors Notes:_**

_To date this will be my first ever Fanfiction and choosing this one over all my other favorites is odd. For I could've chosen Naruto, FairyTail or even One Piece and written some snazzy love story there but no, I chose to write about Sankarea/Undying Love._

_I just feel that I should help this story on and help put at least myself at ease knowing there's some form of a continuation. So today; I put aside my tardy humor and join some the greatest artists in the world, The Fanfiction Writers. Those who feel the urge; not only others; but the "Authors" themselves, to reconsider how to not only their stories, but the way you see the world and how you use the information you learn, whom you share these indescribable things we see when we read the remix of the original hit Anime we all know and love. Who you choose to not only write a story about, but who you choose to share the rest of your eternal story with._ _Now enough of this sentimentality, I hope I tickled your fancy for this story. This story will be set after episode 12, quite a few later months after episode 12 actually, but of course based off the anime and the main focus will be on Rea and Chihiro.__I do not own Sankarea. But I do wish to share what may be an ending that only tells you that this is only the beginning of the next chapter of the story to come, even if it is me to tell it._

**_RCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRC_**

**_Prologue:_**

It was in the late hours of the night. Dawn was a mere hours away. All should be pleasantly asleep at this hour, having dreams with no worries, for dreams were supposed to be the only place where worries and stress could not follow you.

But that was not the case for one occupant of the night.

In the temple that the Furuya family resided in, where many strange things have occurred; lived one Chihiro Furuya. For he was the restless spirit that found no rest in the peace of the moonlight; that illuminated his room.

Many would think the life of a teenager is free of all forms of worries, but nothing could be further from the truth. Chihiro was currently in deep thought, which was becoming a regular exercise for the nearly 17 year old young man. His current dilemma was one that has occupied every corner of his being for the last few months. (One could argue that he is an insomniac.)

All set in motion, when his beloved pet cat Babu was cut down in his prime by a speeding vehicle, compelled to have his beloved "buddy" back. Chihiro set his mind and attention to bringing his cat back to life. Using an ancient tome which was apparently written by his deranged grandfather, tried to create the potion of reanimation but was stuck at one last ingredient. While attempting to revive his deceased furry friend at an abandoned hotel, he encountered a beautiful young woman named Rea Sanka.

Rea was the school beauty at the school opposite to Chihiro's; who at first assumed that she was a pampered princess with no worries, but she harbored a terrible secret that had not only eaten away at her ever since she was little but had swallowed her whole and stolen her freedom to live the way she wanted.

Over the cause of two days Chihiro and Rea had become friends. In those days Chihiro had fruitless luck with reviving Babu and was ready to give up when Rea tried to convince Chihiro otherwise and left to go get a plant she believed might be the key.

Though it didn't seem to work and Chihiro gave up. They planned to meet up again to rebury Babu but Rea's life just seem to go from bad to worse and was about to make Chihiro's life a nightmare.

In her journey to warn Chihiro of the danger she unwillingly put him in, she came at crossroad between her freedom and her nightmare. It was nearly impossible for her not to find herself confined in her current nightmare for the rest of her life. Even against those odds, Rea fought for her dream of possible freedom, and though it was brave; it had the gravest consequences.

In that sudden moment of bravery, she met her untimely death. But with the end of her life, a new chapter rose from the sight of her death. For she was right when she brought Chihiro the plant he used in his last attempt in bringing Babu back to life.

They used the hydrangea plant in their last batch and though it didn't work immediately, Babu awoke as a zombie cat that night. Thinking it didn't work, Rea stole a bit of the potion in hopes that the poisonous hydrangea in it was enough to die, but she awoke the next day no different. Completely unaware that on that day she would die and arise as a zombie girl.

Since then, many things have happened, but though many of both Rae and Chihiro's problems have been resolved and things seem just fine.

Even now, Rae lay fast asleep in bed, something she hasn't done in months being a zombie that didn't need to rest. Yet Rea now was fast asleep while Chihiro watched her, while the moonlight made her look like a heavenly undead beauty, at least in Chihiro's eyes.

Ever since Rea became a zombie, its' been nothing but one terrifying drama scene after the next, even on Horror/Zombie-Girl Loving Chihiro' standards. (And those standards are high, mind you.)

Chihiro simply gazed at Rea's sleeping form which in itself was beyond a rare sight. All the while wandering how he simply went from resurrecting his cat to having to share his room with a zombie girl.

Though that information was a not so well guarded secret with how many close calls and incidents that was beyond nerve racking for the usually lazy teenager.

But through those hardships, Rea Sanka and Chihiro Furuya had become the best of friends and something a little more, but what more was still a mystery for both teens. Thinking back now, Chihiro would never have thought his fantasy would come so close to reality.

Shaking those thoughts from his mind, he returned to the matter 'or zombie in this case' at hand.

To say Chihiro was only generally worried was to say he only finds himself in a headlock occasionally; he was freaked out of his head and for good reason.

Ever since Rea had come into his life, he had shared many good memories with her; they even share a room with the occasional laugh and tender yet awkward moments. More than the moments he reluctantly shared with Ranko, if that's even possible.

Turning back to Rea's sleeping form only to see pale moonlight bringing another high tide of fantasy thoughts that would most certainly distract him from his pondering. Prepared, for once, imagined Mero simply gazing at him the way she does when she's actually trying to pry for information. That easily did the trick.

Chihiro's face suddenly straightened and adopted a very serious look that would rival his sisters'.

He looked to his notebook that has become his only output for his worries. Ever since he first wrote in it to his latest page; the riddled topic that was currently haunting his thoughts which he decided to voice out loud for the first, while using extreme caution so Babu wouldn't know either. "How am I going to preserve Rea's body?"

Chihiro suddenly looked to the sleeping Rea with a determined fire in his eyes and used the same tone he just used. "I have to find a way; you just got a new life and your freedom only for it to slowly start fading like your body." Feeling like it would be his fault because he's the one who made her a zombie. But this time he wouldn't apologize. "I will save you, so you can experience what it's like to live a full life, even if it isn't a normal one."

**_RCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRC_**


	2. Chapter 1: A Not So Easy Life

**_Authors Notes:_**

_I hope I didn't bore you to death in the last chapter. If I did, I'm sorry. I tend to get carried away when I'm writing so I might ramble-type from time to time, but I hope that you bare threw it and read threw the story that jumped into my head the day I finished watching Sankarea. I only hope that you just read what I think 'could be'. Now down to business.__I do not own Sankarea._

**_RCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRC_**

**_Chapter 1: A Not So Easy Life_**

It was morning at the Furuya Temple and the occupants were currently enjoying their breakfast in the peace of this Friday morning, when not so surprisingly to any of the occupants even for the newest member of the morning crew. "AAAAHHHH!! Why are there green leaches in my miso soup!?"

As usual, Mero reply's in her 'Mero-Neutral' tone. "It's only boiled lettuce, Grandpa."

The elderly grandpa Jogoro Furuya looked down with wide eyes at his bole, like a fish out of more than just water. "I'll be danmed." Said Grandpa Jogoro with a lower but still startled tone.

Sighing at his father's antics, Don Furuya looked at his son with his normal gentle smile, but noticed his son seemed more gloomy than he usually self.

"Is everything alright Chihiro? You've barely even touched your food." Said Chihiro's father with the concern every parent feels for their children.

Chihiro on the other hand didn't reply he simply gazed at his rice as if it were an exam he hadn't studied for. With the same look of worry yet pinch of annoyance you would find in your most loathed subject class just before the teacher hands your test papers back with the smile that promises misery to all whose paper was marked in red.

"Are you worried about school son?" Don asked, thinking that the look on his sons face had no alternative use.

After not replying after the second time, Rea began to worry about her close friend and simply nudged his arm in an attempt to get his attention.

Feeling pressure on his arm, Chihiro's head shot up like waking up from a bad trance. "W-What you say?" The words just seemed to slip out of his mouth into his soup.

Getting a little more than just generally worried, Don adopted a more worried expression. "Are you alright son, you seem to be bit more quiet then usual these past few days?" Expressed Don to his son about his concern.

"Nah, I'm fine, just thinking how I should spend the summer vacation." Said Chihiro in his normal bored face that was little more than a mask he'd been wearing these past few weeks.

Everyone seemed to buy it for now, but he knew it wouldn't be long till his worries would become a little more obvious. Then he would have to come up with another more believable excuse.

Mero side-looked at her brother, knowing he just told a white lie, but knew he wouldn't lie for no reason for it was completely out of character for such an open guy like Chihiro. Deciding to ask him when she got the chance about his latest vocal skill.

Rea however knew he was hiding something and knew what it was, but had a nagging feeling in her un-beating heart that he was hiding more from her than anyone else at the table.

**_Later at school._**

"Well done Mr. Furuya, you've improved dramatically comparing your current scoring to that of last term. You should be proud of yourself for having some of the highest marks." Said Chihiro's very proud homeroom teacher; who stood before Chihiro's desk. Handing him his report for the year with pride, thinking all his nagging finally paid off for one of his students at least.

"Thanks Mr. Shiroki." Mumble Chihiro, but just enough for the teacher to hear. He flashed a weak smile, but the teacher was too busy scolding Yasutaka for failing though just passing, while Mogi looked concerned for his friend's imminent crying fit.

Chihiro was still wrapped in his aching thoughts. Opening his report only to see it filled with 90's and 80's (A's -A to B's, for you Americans). Knowing he wouldn't have gotten such high scores if Rea hadn't convinced him that she shouldn't be the only one who can live there lives with no regrets and for the fact that she had been discreetly being tutoring him.

'I should thank Rea for helping me or I'd be in the same boat as Yasutaka right now.' Chihiro thought with a sigh.

Even now, Chihiro's thoughts were rattled with Rea's words from that moment that they shared.

**_(Flashback)_**

**_Chihiro and Rea sat in abandoned building they first met in, just sitting silence in the bowling alley of the hotel._**

**_"Rea" Said Chihiro to the zombie girl sitting next to him, unable to bear the silence any longer._**

**_Rea lightly gasped by the break in the silence they dwelled within for the past countless minutes. "What's up?" she replied._**

**_"Can I be completely honest with you about something?" Chihiro asked while gazing into her crimson eyes, not wanting to keep secrets from his closest friend._**

**_"Of course you can." Rea replied with a quick nod and gentle smile, assuring him that she was always willing to listen to what might be bothering him._**

**_As soon as her reply processed in his head, his smile faded as he tilted his head in the opposite direction as if to hide from her gaze as shares his thoughts with her, something he rarely does honestly. "If I had it my way, I'd keep you from going to school until I figured out how to preserve your body." Said Chihiro hoping she wouldn't take any offence to his words. When he heard her gasped, he felt his stomach drop. 'Man, that's what I get for opening my big mouth, now I'm really starting to sound like her old man' He thought to himself in a mild worry._**

**_Then Rea just smiled and looked forward only to share her thoughts as well. "In that case, can I be completely honest with you too?"_**

**_Her words seemed to calm his nerves about her being upset about his last choice of words. Chihiro smiled at her still positive attitude which encouraged him to carry on the conversation and not just, shut like he usually would. "Sure." He said with a smile._**

**_"I don't want to leave behind a legacy of regret. I don't know how much time I have left in this world, so I've got to make the most of every moment I've got." Rea said in her normal; gentle tone that everyone knew. Before she did something that most' would find completely out of character for the young lady. "And that's why I have to live like I'm dying!" Rea shouted, just as she turned towards Chihiro and threw her fist out, doing an air fist pump. All the while making sure she spoke and got her point across._**

**_Chihiro looked at her surprised and then he smiled at her. 'I knew shouldn't put her down so easily, she's tougher than I am sometimes; she just got her freedom and I'm not about to take that away from her.' He thought, as he let out a small giggle._**

**_(Flashback Ends)_**

'We shared something that day. I'm not sure if it was only me or if she felt it too.' Chihiro silently thought to himself as tried to figure out what exactly they might have shared.

'I might be one of the most laid back guys out there, but I've never really told anyone my thoughts so openly. So why is Rea so special?' Chihiro asked himself while waiting for the day to end and the summer holiday to begin. "Why is life so hard!?" Chihiro yelled out, unaware that he just screamed that out loud. Everyone just looked at him with surprised expressions painted on their faces, but everyone soon returned to what they were doing. But, there was someone who thought his thoughts on recent events should be spoken.

"Hard? Hard! HARD!!!!" A voice yelled from across the class.

Chihiro looked up to see who answered his not so private thoughts, but he had a feeling he already knew who it was.

"You got A LOT of balls to be saying that in front of me!" Yasutaka screamed at the top of his lungs. This outburst however got a lot of attention.

"Calm down Yasutaka. You're going to get into trouble." Mogi spoke to his friend very shyly as the said friend just stood up and screamed his head off in front of the whole class.

Now the 'said friend' was marching to Chihiro's desk like a mad man getting ready to charge like a frenzied bull. Completely oblivious to his pleading friend who seemed to be the only form of a consciousness that Yasutaka possessed.

As if on cue, Yasutaka lunged down then sprinted; with the speed of a cheetah and grace most athletes would kill for; across the class towards Chihiro's desk.

Chihiro only gazed towards his enraged classmate/acquaintance with his usual 'lazy-bored' look, but on the inside he was very irritated. Chihiro hadn't slept for the last 72 hours and might be inclined to lock horns with Yasutaka, but thought distastefully. 'If I knock heads with him, I might loss brain cells 'cause his definitely the densest person in this classroom.'

Just as Chihiro finished his thoughts, he stood up from his desk and took a step back.

As Yasutaka neared Chihiro's desk; not even taking into account that Chihiro was no longer in the desk; he 'anti-climatically' and almost pathetically fell to his knees in front of the desk began to anime cry.

"First you say you're only into zombie-chicks and not regular chicks, then out the blue you scored not only Rea but also Ranko, who are among the living might I add!" Yasutaka whined, while leaning on the desk for not so much needed support.

Chihiro almost laughed at that last part. 'If only you knew…'

"You, Sir Undead Lover, who's never showed any interest for anything but those horror movies you fantasize about and when I begged you to at least hook me up with one of the girls; who you seemed to have hexed; you tell me your just friends!?" Yasutaka ranted on.

Chihiro had refrain from laughing again at the sad irony packed into that comment.

"And now you Furuya mock me, when YOU scored highest in the class, while I have tried my hardest at getting the girls when I'm clearly better looking than you and harder working. When you seem to do just nothing, and win at life in school and at chicks while I sit in your shadow, just asking for a pointer. Then you scream: 'why is life so hard?' you're the luckiest and laziest bastard I know!"

Everyone just looked at him like he lost his marbles, while Chihiro only wished that how his life was.

"Look man, I don't know if you're just a little upset, but life isn't really as easy as you just painted mine to be." 'I only wish my life was that simple, and maybe then I wouldn't be losing so much sleep.' Chihiro boringly said to Yasutaka and then thought to himself with a blank face.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Yasutaka screamed at Chihiro, not understanding what he meant.

"Just forget about it." Replied Chihiro, not wanting people to ask any questions and especially not Yasutaka, who was already enough of a pain to deal with as it was.

With those simple words from Chihiro's mouth, everyone knew that they weren't going to get any answers and everyone would hopefully respect his wishes and not pry.

With that the bell rang, signaling the beginning of the summer vacation.

Later on the walk home

Rea was wearing her dry ice layered coat and holding her umbrella in one hand, while reading over Chihiro's report card as they walked home.

"Well done Chihiro told you so…and now you owe me a trip to the mall tomorrow." Rea laughed at Chihiro.

"Well I guess we both benefit from this; dad doesn't chew me out for getting a bad report and you get to go on a shopping spree; compliments of my monthly allowance, and remind me again how you talked me into that." Chihiro replied sarcastically while smirking at Rea as she blushed and glanced downwards.

They continued to walk down the path in silence. Chihiro simply glanced at Rea when he knew she wasn't looking only to blush himself and look away before she realized.

'Who am I kidding? I said I'd take her shopping if I scored high on my report.' Chihiro admitted to himself.

'No matter what, I will find a way to save you, even if it kills me…too. You just got a new life and your freedom, you don't only deserve to cherish every moment you have left; you deserve to cherish a full life. My new fantasy is that I get to see you live a full life as my zombie girl.' Chihiro finally confessed to himself and suddenly he realized what was keeping him awake at night.

Chihiro suddenly yawned and Rea just looked worried at him.

"Are you okay Chihiro? You look tired." Rea asked with genuine concern.

"I'm fine Rea; it's just been a long day." Chihiro answered truthfully and Rea knew it.

"Good, because it would be very unladylike if I had to carry you home." Rea smiled gently and giggled.

"Yeah, it would." Chihiro laughed too.

**_RCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRC_**


	3. Chapter 2: Something to Remember

**_Authors Notes:_**

_I might have gone a bit fast for chapter 1, but I don't intend for this story to be over 10 chapters. If you're still reading so far, thank you. This is my first ever, real; on web Fanfiction and I'm beyond inexperienced. I've only been reading for years, planning almost countless fanfics, but after watching Sankarea and learning there might be a season 2 coming out, I just had to get my idea out before people start calling me a… I'd rather not say the potential insults I've read threw my time.__Enough chatter, and more fanfic reading and writing…_

**_RCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRC_**

**_Chapter 2: Something to Remember_**

Dinner at the Furuya temple was supposed to be an uneventful supper, but soon their quit dinner would put 'The Last Supper' to shame next to the secret that would be added to the temples history.

"I'm proud of you my boy; you've surpassed my wildest expectations." Don told his son while smiling at the dinner that Mero had prepared for them.

"Thanks dad, it was nothing really." Chihiro said to his father while gently smiling at the praise he was receiving. 'To be truthful, it wasn't really that big of deal; Rea's just that great of a tutor.' Chihiro thought to himself fondly, while stealing a gaze at Rea while she ate her hydrangea soup.

"I guess it's a good thing you moved in then Miss Rea, if you were able to get my son to clean up his act and even get him out of his zombie obsession." Don said out loud for whole table to hear, not attempting to hide the smirk plastered on his face. As he expected, the two teens suddenly gasped, looked up and blushed a new shade of red.

At this point, both the teens' minds were racing; hoping they could find a way to dig themselves out of this trap they were lured into.

"It's not what you think dad." Chihiro gasped out; as he managed to swallow the piece of sushi he was busy chewing before he got the second biggest heart attack; next to Rea becoming a zombie.

Mero; on noticing her brother current discomfort, thought now might be the optimum moment to ask him about her suspicions. "So if it isn't what we think, what is going on? You've clearly been distracted these last few days, and judging from your reaction to father's simple question just now; it's related to Lady Rea." Mero deduced, accused and justified in the matter of 5 seconds.

'Damn it, why did you have to be so smart Mero.' Chihiro thought to himself, as all eyes were now on him; causing him to sweat bullets.

Looking around; his father eyed him with curiosity has he began to realize Mero had a point; his sister's eyes bore into his flesh, looking for answers; and finally, Chihiro looked to see a pair of red eyes that looked straight into his soul. Wandering how he was going to get out of his current situation, it seemed fate decided to be a tad bit crueler to him this evening.

"Sada, my love; you've come back for me!" Yelled; the obviously senile, old Grandpa Jogoro. He jumped up and dove for Rea, under the impression it was his deceased wife or lover.

"Oh Chihiro my boy, thank you for bringing my beloved Sada back to life; with my reanimation potion." Praised Grandpa Jogoro, as he clung to Rea's arm; yelling information that was thought to be lost ever since Ranko hit the old man. "You even succeeded; where I have failed so many times, you managed to keep her from decaying; she's retained all of her humanity!" Jogoro ranted, as he tried to kiss Rea.

"Wait, WHAT!?" Chihiro questioned his grandfather.

"What are you talking about father?" Don questioned not hearing this side of the old man's dementia before.

Rea, on the other hand was starting to become freaked out; though this wasn't the first time the old man had mistaken her for someone else, but this time was too sudden for her to handle.

"Get off of me!" Rea panicked as she threw; not remembering her own strength; the old man across the room, threw the wall, out the window, into the hydrangea garden.

Everyone at the table suddenly gasped as Rea threw the old man with such strength. Soon fear set into some of their faces and backed away. On realizing what she had just done, Rea began to hyperventilate; which was bizarre; considering she was a zombie.

"What in the name of the Buddha; just happened!?" Don screamed; who rarely raised his voice. He just witnessed a teenage girl through a man more than 20 feet, threw wooden walls and a glass window. He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

Mero stood there, more surprised than terrified.

"I-I-I'm sorry…. I d-didn't mean to d-do that…." Rea struggled to find her words as her lungs worked into overtime, stressing her decaying body more than it should.

Chihiro was at first in terror for he would have to explain this mess to his father, and he knew that he would have to tell him the truth this time. Hoping that his father would believe let alone not freak out that he had a zombie in the house, in a temple no doubt. Chihiro's biggest fear now was that his father wouldn't allow Rea to stay anymore or even worse; that Chihiro shivered at the thought of.

But Chihiro's fear suddenly traded locations from his logical brain to his emotional heart, as he saw how terrified Rea was. His worry for her only grew when he saw that she was hyperventilating.

Chihiro ran over to the frantic Rea and wrapped his arms around her shoulders in an attempt to calm her down; not knowing what might happen if she became over stressed. She was already breathing too irregularly for his liking, and the agonizing look in her eyes wasn't any help to reassure him.

"Calm down Rea, take in deep breaths and slow your breathing; I don't think this is normal or good for a zombie." Chihiro spoke gently in an attempt to calm down Rea, though his words did not go unnoticed by his father; but Chihiro didn't really care at this point. He knew that he was going to have to come clean with his father after what just happened and he was too worried about Rea to care.

Trying his best to calm the zombie girl in his arms, the young teen put the girls head into his chest, while holding her neck to get her to relax.

It was at that moment that he felt it; he could've sworn he even heard it.

'DOOOOF-DOOOOF'

Before his brain could process just what it was he heard; the girl in his arms ceased her breathing and movement all together. Before Chihiro could ask Rea if she was alright, the young woman slowly raised her head from the arms of her savior. Their eyes connected, but what Chihiro saw wasn't the girl he knew; this was the mindless zombie that had attacked Ranko when Rea first became a zombie. Those cold, hollow blood eyes of the zombies he saw in those movies he always watched, not the warm, full of life crimson eyes of the girl who he vowed to look after.

Fearing what might happen next, remembering how close he has come in past; to being on the receiving end of one those people who get eaten in zombie movies. The zombie fanatic's distress became even more apparent as he saw a very hungry looking smile appear on the zombie girl's face, and its recipient was dangerously aware of what that smile means: 'Dinner is served.'

Chihiro bolted up, and put some distance between him and the clearly famished zombie girl. The said zombie just sat in the position she was in a few moments ago as if nothing happened; just staring blankly where Chihiro's once was.

"Chihiro you better explain yourself right now, young man!" Don screamed at the nearly petrified in terror teen; who stood as if to defend himself. Don and Mero had almost been forgotten in the course of nearly a minute.

"I can't really explain right now dad. Mero, quickly go get some hydrangea leaves and try to get dad up to speed on Rea." Chihiro commanded; throwing aside all distractions, not taking his eyes off Rea for a moment.

Understanding the seriousness of the situation and recognizing the tone in her brother's voice; Mero simply nodded, grabbed her father's hand and hurried for the back door; towards the garden.

With his family safe, Chihiro could focus solely on getting Rea to snap out of her zombie trance.

The zombiefied Rea rose from her spot on the floor to her feet in a very wobbly fashion. Groaning noises could be heard escaping the girl throat.

As wobbly as she stood; Rea turned her body towards Chihiro.

Chihiro's eyes widened at the sight of the girl he held in his arms not moments ago. In what must have been in the window of only 5 minutes; Rea's skin turned from a moonlight pale white to a sickly grey, her eyes were now glowing red and she looked as skinny as a twig.

In Chihiro's eyes though, she was still beautiful but he had to shake those thoughts aside in the possible danger he found himself in.

"Rea, I know you're still in their somewhere but you have to fight it." He tried to reason with the zombie girl, but his words fell upon dead ears.

She took one sloppy step forward.

"Rea, it's me Chihiro your friend. Don't you remember…?" Chihiro pleaded as he saw very little left of the girl who he had cared for since the day he met her.

She took yet another step forward, less than a meter left between them.

Seeing that his attempts to snap her out her trance had failed, he was just about ready to give up when suddenly remembered how Rea had told him 'never' to give up; back when he was trying to revive Babu; and he decided he wouldn't give up this time either, especially not now when Rea needed him the most.

She took one last step and her clamped down on his shoulders with the strength of an elephant so he couldn't run away.

Deciding he wouldn't get another shot before the girl before him re-enacted a very familiar memory from all zombie movies.

"Please Rea don't make me brake my promise to always look after you, and to be completely honest I don't want to break that promise any time soon cause you're my best friend."

For a split second Chihiro saw Rea's eyes become warm like the ones he knew.

But as quickly as it came, it was gone, only to be replaced with those glowing red eyes. She leaned forward and…

"My whole life I fantasized about having a zombie girlfriend…" he whispered.

Her teeth drew nearer to his skin…

"But the truth is that I fell in love with you before you even became a zombie, and I want you to stay with me forever…"

She suddenly paused just as she drew blood from his shoulder…

"Dead or alive, but that's your choice to make." Chihiro concluded his confession.

Almost instantly Rea's pale white skin tone returned and her eyes returned to normal, her vice-grip on his shoulders released and Rea simply fell forward into Chihiro's waiting arms as he lowered them down.

"I'm sorry…Chihiro…" Rea whispered before passing out.

Chihiro knew she wasn't 'dead' but still felt worry for the girl in his arms.

Not a moment later Mero and his father burst into the dining room carrying a pile of hydrangea leaves only to find Chihiro weeping over a passed out Rea who seemed unharmed.

"Is she..." Don never got to finish his question before his son replied.

"No, she's just unconscious." Chihiro said without any emotion in his words as he gazed down at the girl in his arms.

"Why did she suddenly go crazy?" Mero voiced her question to her brother who was just as stumped as she was.

"That would be my fault."

Everyone turned to see Grandpa Jogoro standing in front of the hole he was sent flying threw earlier; he didn't have a single wound on his body. Babu simple stood upon Jogoro's head looking towards his distraught master.

"Baaabuuu" Babu meowed towards the old man whose head he stood upon; as if to say: 'Tell them you old Geezer!'

The old man sighed at the cats scolding and sighed. Jogoro looked at the eyes of his family only to see what he expected; confusion.

"I guess it's time to tell you all a story I've hidden for far too long, the sooner the better." Were the only words that left his mouth before sitting down and beckoning the rest of them to get comfortable for the long tale he was about to share for the first time in decades.

**RCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRC**


	4. Chapter 3: The Untold Tale

**_Authors Notes:_**

_As of now; the gloves come off and the real fun begins and I hope you enjoy reading this story as I had writing it._

**_RCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRC_**

Chapter 3: The Untold Tale of the Reanimation Potion

Mero patched up her brother's wound as they waited for their grandfather to reveal the secret truth no one in their family knew. No one that was still alive that is.

Seeing that Chihiro's wound was treated; for now at least and that everyone else was sitting; waiting only for him now. Even Rea had regained consciousness; though was feeling terrible over what happened not too long ago, waited for the now mentally stable old man to share his story with them.

Even though Rea was back to normal, Don and Mero seemed to keep their distance in the relatively small room, only Chihiro sat right next to her in an attempt to let the young girl know that he wasn't afraid and didn't blame her. Though Rea kept her eyes in a downward gaze to avoid eye contact over fear that she would be treated differently, even if Chihiro didn't blame her; the guilt still ate at her.

Till Babu rubbed his head against her thigh, jumped into her lap and curled up comfortably.

Instantly the zombie girl's heart melted and she would've wept tear of joy; if her body still produced any, but her mood was fixed by the zombie cat's gesture of kindness.

Seeing that the time was right; Jogoro decided to speak his haunted thoughts, and it was about damn time.

Clearing his throat, the old man began.

"My life's story isn't the best, but then again whose is?" Jogoro chuckled but stop when he saw that no one was amused; not even Babu, who had 'talked' him into this situation.

"Now, keep in mind that I am over a hundred years old. When I was a lot younger, I met the first love of my life; I won't bother with names because I have trouble remembering them myself. Anyways, after a few years of 'courting' we married and were happy. I supported us by making all sorts of medicine; from plants we grew on these' very grounds." The old man began his story, already putting everyone on the edges of their seats since this is the first they ever hear of the old man's past.

"I was famous in my day for making what some' would call miracle wonders with my skills of potion making." Jogoro said. That phrase made Chihiro begin to understand how he knew so much about potion making; despite never really taking interest in the matter until Babu met his untimely end.

"I was renowned for being 'the man who could cure anything from the flu to death itself'. Though I didn't take that title seriously until I thought I should play god." Jogoro said with regret in his voice.

"I began to experiment on the dead; classic Frankenstein style except instead of using electricity, I used another form of the raw power of nature. Using poisons and other forms of biological ingredients, I intended to use things that would naturally cause death to also; in a natural way, cheat death."

"I started small; using frogs, birds and rats as test subjects. Only to fail over and over again; over the years I tried to find what my formula was missing, till I gave up the seemingly hopeless endeavor. Until; a situation encouraged me to carry on." Jogoro said with pain and sadness painted on his wrinkled face.

It was at this point that everyone began to realize why he never spoke of his past, and why his dementia was so bad. Jogoro's past was so riddled in painful memories that it hurt even to try and look back, and when he got older; his mind just gave away at the mental strain he had to endure close to a century. Curious to what was next to come, everyone listened more intently.

"My beautiful wife was stricken by; even known today as an incurable disease, tuberculosis." Jogoro managed to get out before a single tear found its way down his cheek.

"I tried every method of potion and cure I knew, but nothing worked. I couldn't save my own wife. I, a man who could cure even death; yet I couldn't cure my own wife's death. With those thoughts in mind, I restarted my research with the intent to bring my beloved back from death itself. Months went by and nothing had changed, I still couldn't find what was missing from my formula. I started to take notes into a journal of all my methods and every ingredient I used. Then one morning when I awoke from a long night of experimenting, that's when I saw it." Jogoro suddenly said, directing everyone's attention to what came next.

"Growing out around my wife's grave; were a species of plant I'd never seen before. I later found out that this plant; hydrangea only grew around graves where a body was buried. This discovery lead me to conclude that maybe these plants absorbed the life energy threw the soil that was soaked in the energy of the recently deceased. Not knowing if it would work and desperate for results, I used hydrangea leaves with every formula in my journal and used it on a dead bird. At first I was disappointed till the bird came back to life and flew off." Jogoro said with no specific tone in it.

"Not thinking of what condition my wife's body was in, I dug her up and immediately administered the potion." Jogoro said while looking downward.

"To my great relief; my wife came back to life but my joy soon turned to dread as I saw what condition her body was in. She was so dried up, barely any muscle or even skin left to speak of, and in her eyes; I saw a creature that was as empty as the grave it had crawled out of…"

**_(Flashback)_**

**_A much younger Jogoro stood before the now walking corpse that had once been his wife._**

**_It was dusk as Jogoro stood a safe distance away from the creature that he had created, trying to find at least a piece of the woman he loved._**

**_"Sada darling…? Are you okay my love?" The young Jogoro; who appeared to be in his late 20's, said with much worry for his 'wife' and his own safety, considering his recklessness._**

**_The creature just turned its head towards Jogoro and in a mindless frenzy, charged the young man. Jogoro easily dodged the undead's sloppy and reckless movements. Before he could decide what to do next, the undead charged again just narrowly missing Jogoro; but before he could move away the undead whipped around, slammed him with its arm sending him flying towards the house behind him._**

**_When he landed not 3 meters away from where he took off, he didn't get up immediately though the hit didn't kill him; it did knock the wind right out of him. When he finally got to his knees he saw a pair of badly decayed feet right in front of him._**

**_Almost as quickly as it takes to bat an eye, Jogoro found himself suspended in the air. His feet were unable to touch the ground as he struggled for his next breath. As he struggled, he looked towards his capture only to see the eyes of his wife. The creature dropped him as if it itself was struggling to breath._**

**_He gazed back to its eyes and heard a voice he never thought he would hear before he himself would too no longer draw breath._**

**_"Please…kill me…before I kill….please my love…" The voice was weak, but there was no denying the fact; Jogoro had just heard the plea of his dead wife._**

**_Jogoro turned around to see the shovel he had used to dig up his wife, but now it seemed it would be used to more than just bury her a second time…._**

**_"I'm sorry my love." Were the last words Jogoro could hear; before swinging the shovel towards the creatures head, followed by the most sickening crack sound he had ever heard._**

**_(Flashback Ends)_**

"After that, I never thought I would feel anything; to bury your wife once is horrible but to have to bury her a second time because of your own stupidity is the most dreadful, painful experience a man can endure." The old Jogoro said remembering his painful and miserable failure all those years ago.

"For years after that, I just drank my days away; hoping to rid myself of the memories that haunted me. That was until I met my second wife; Otoki was her name because she poured me drinks for those years I wasted away my sorrows with alcohol. Though she was a bartender, she had the soul of an angel and heart of a saint." Jogoro said with pure happiness in his eyes.

"She was the only one at that time who genuinely cared for me; she got me back on my feet and helped me pull myself together. She even got me to start working again, and soon we married." Jogoro said with happy tears in his eyes.

"But; it seemed fate wouldn't let me find happiness, even after I paid the ultimate price with my first wife. They were still not satisfied, Otoki also got sick. Yet again; my beautiful wife would be taken away from me and I was powerless to stop it or help her." Jogoro said with tears in his eyes. Everyone else was starting to feel his pain too and shed a few tears with him.

"I had told her about what happened to my first wife and she even encouraged me to perfect the potion. When she died, I brought her back immediately to avoid what happened last time, but I soon realized that no matter what; you can't stop the rot. Soon she began to develop these trances; where she would try to kill me." Jogoro said. Chihiro looked at his grandfather with understanding eyes since he himself had to experience the exact same thing with Rea.

"Eventually she got a bite into me, when she came too she couldn't bare it anymore. She ran away to a place she said I would always be able to see her and she was right. If I go today to where she ran away too; I will see her exactly the same as how I remember her. Untouchable by time she will never change or age but forever frozen in ice in a cave in the mountains just behind the house." Jogoro said with a sad smile.

"Though, because I was bitten but not killed, I became a half zombie or a demi-zombie and since then almost nothing changed." Jogoro said with no emotion, taking everyone by surprise that he himself was a half zombie.

"For a while; I was a scientist working with a company that specialized in zombies, working on a way to perfect my formula; but nothing worked. We found that even if you preserve the hosts' body with a regular intake of hydrangea leaves and keeping the body cool, the host still loss all grip on their humanity. Most host don't last a month, others no more than 2 months. They all lost their memories before their minds and eventually everything that makes them human." Jogoro said almost effortlessly. He's words though shook both Chihiro and Rea who's hands had become intertwined.

"That's my story and I hope I've made all this current madness easier to understand." The old man concluded apologetically.

"What about mommy?" The sudden question came from Mero.

The old man sighed hoping that he wouldn't have to tell them about this, but he was caught and frankly tired of running from this.

"I would have thought you of all people wouldn't have figured that part out; for you were too young to remember, but you Mero; are much wiser than this old half-dead fool you see before you." The grandfather said with a chuckle, taking everyone by surprise.

"Your mother was born after I became a demi-zombie and I had decided to put all that undead nonsense behind me since it caused nothing but trouble, so I got rid of my journal but obviously you found it my boy, and seemed to get something right." The old man said to his grandchildren but that last part was meant for Chihiro.

"Your mother also died of a sickness, but I thought I could save her. Being a demi-zombie keeps me alive to the point that my zombie powers give me an extra fast healing factor, strength, speed, immune to pain, slow aging and a dazzling complexion." Jogoro chocked on the last part referring to Rea skin tone, making her turn red.

"Since my daughter; your mother had my blood in her veins I thought she would become a demi-zombie too, but it didn't work. I failed your mother as I failed my wives as I failed all those test subjects who I researched on." The old man looked down in shame, as did everyone else as they began to understand but in no way comprehend his pain.

"But…"

Everyone looked back up at the old demi-zombie.

"…you Chihiro, my boy have succeeded where I have failed." Said Jogoro; referring to Rea.

"What do you mean grandpa?" Asked; the baffled teen.

"Your Rea… she's different." Said the teens grandfather while pointing towards the two teens that just became the center of attention.

**_RCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRC_**


	5. Chapter 4: Alive…

**_Authors Notes:_**

_I'll be honest. I surprised even myself with that last chapter, adding such emotional depth to Grandpa Jogoro; and all of what I wrote is my opinion of what happened. If you want to check yourself sometime on Wiki; you can, but know that Jogoro did have 3 wives and he did turn them into zombies; but I only wrote what I thought might have been._

**_RCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRC_**

Chapter 4: Alive…

"Different; apart from being an undead, how is she different?" Chihiro asked his grandfather half-jokingly. Earning an even bigger smile from the old demi-zombie professional, who was amused by how slow his grandson could be; despite the fact he was able to decipher his journal.

"If I hadn't made myself clear earlier, all other zombies I've encountered don't last more than 2 months and loose whatever bit of humanity they have before that." Jogoro said before the puzzled teen.

Looking at Rea; finally realizing what his grandfather meant.

"So it finally sunk in." Mero simply stated; like it was the most obvious puzzle in the world to guess.

"No one asked you Mero!" Chihiro snapped at his sister for her almost snobbish; sarcastic remark.

Jogoro smirking at his bickering grandchildren, feeling happy that he's lived as long as he has, to bare witness to this form of sibling rivalry.

"Excuse me, but you were saying something about how I was different." Rea decided to speak aloud to break up the almost one sided argument and get back to the discussion at hand.

"Yes, you have a point Rea." Said the old man, sighing that he had to get back to; the more stressful side of life.

"As I said earlier; most zombies don't last more than 2 months and last even less in the humanity department. You Rea have been a zombie close to a year now; if my mind doesn't fool me, meaning that you are nothing short of a miracle." Jogoro said, looking right at the teen zombie.

"Then why did she suddenly lose her mind; in nearly adding Chihiro to the menu at supper just now?" Asked Don, who was silent up until now; almost forgotten with his 'current' question.

"Baaabuuu" Meowed Babu towards the old man.

"As my feline friend here just reminded me; that was my fault, my sudden 'episode' earlier that poor Rea fell victim. When I 'attacked' her, the natural human responses you would see in the living don't apply to zombies. Hence why her natural zombie response kicked in; from the sudden rush; causing her to go into one of her feeding phases that zombies all have." Jogoro said in an almost professor voice, the only thing missing was a pair of glasses to go with the long but accurate explanation.

"Then how did you suddenly come around?" Chihiro asked the question that many were figuratively dying to know.

"After being given a good reality check on my way through the walls; I was knocked out and then this cat came along and put some hydrangea leaves in my mouth. When I awoke not a minute later; thanks to my demi-zombie healing factor, my head was cleared up of all my dementia. Then; with the zombie ability of being able to understand each other; no matter the species. Babu remembered what I said about the potion and told me to come clean with you guys; before anyone else got hurt." Jogoro said with a half-smile on his face.

While everyone was starting to understand and calm down, there was bad news to come. The old grandfather looked towards his grandson with a sad expression pasted on his wrinkled face. "But that outburst is also signs that the humanity is fading. Soon, those phases will become as common as my dementia episodes and soon after, the body will start to decay."

At hearing those words, Chihiro's whole world stopped; shut down and died in a single heartbeat.

"What…" Was all Chihiro could manage at this point, learning that the girl he loved was dying… again.

"But-but-but…" Chihiro staggered over his own words.

"But I've been making sure she's been properly preserved and everything, I just have to find a way to…" Chihiro didn't get to finish his sentence.

"I'm sorry my boy, but there is simply no way to stop the decaying process, believe me; I tried, but nothing works." The old man said gently to his grandson with a look of sorrow.

"But what about you, you're a zombie and you've lasted this long?" Chihiro questioned his grandfather, desperate to save Rea from a decaying fate. The old man simply sighed and looked down, knowing all too well what Chihiro was going through.

"I'm a demi-zombie, I was bitten then took the potion to survive the ordeal, my heart still beats; I still age and I still eat. I wasn't brought back to life like Rea was. I'm sorry my boy." Jogoro said apologetically to his grandson; who was currently following him down the path he had once gone with the woman he loved; who had been in the exact same condition as Rea. Rea was just lucky she survived as long as she did, were the thoughts of the old man sitting before the teens.

Mero and Don had excused themselves to give the teens and retired zombie scientist some privacy; seeing that they would only get in the way and seeing that it was getting rather late. Not to mention that it had already been a very exciting day already.

Back with the teens though, things hailed anything but a calm conscious that would sleep easy tonight. Rea and Chihiro looked at each other like it was the last time that they would see each other.

Getting rather close to each other, almost a lips distance apart. Chihiro touched Rea's ice cold cheek with such tender care that he had showered her with ever since she became a zombie. While Rea held his warm hand; which she could strangely feel, and gazed into his eyes. The eyes she too had fell for; along with the rest of him, and now all of that threatened to collapse in pure anguish as tears found their way to his eyes as he gazed into hers that could not produce tears.

Thinking in almost perfect union; that they had almost nothing too loose besides each other, Chihiro more than Rea though.

Their lips met, this was the second time that they shared each other other's happiness and sadness. Happiness, they have finally found the courage to tell the other; how they felt; even if it wasn't in words. Sadness, their time together might yet again be stolen; by the cruel hands of fate.

When they parted; Rea supported Chihiro's broken body as well as his spirit, just like he had done for her all threw these past few months. All out of the good graces of his heart and for the deathly beauty; who had not only stolen his heart, but taken complete ownership of his very soul.

While crying very un-manly; that he didn't care for anymore; in the girl's arms, he felt it again. The feeling and sound of hope he didn't even know he had previously encountered, but didn't think too much of it till Rea's very life was yet again on the line.

"Doof-doof"

It was much weaker or calmer than it was before; which was probably a good thing and probably why he didn't notice it till now, while he was in her arms.

"You have a heartbeat…" Chihiro whispered as his head rose from the girls shoulder to look Rea in the eyes. She didn't know if she had heard him right, but she had just heard it. "What did you say?" Rea asked very slowly just to make sure her zombie senses weren't messing with her head.

"You have a heartbeat… your still alive…" Chihiro said very calmly, yet very seriously, for there was still hope and it beat within Rea's very chest.

"That's… impossible…" Jogoro said, not believing what the young man had just said.

Chihiro looked towards his grandfather with a very serious look in his eyes. "No, it's not. You said that you gave yourself the potion while you were still alive and I'm almost certain that zombie bite would have killed you if you didn't take it either." The teen said to his grandfather who was wondering what would come next from the young man's mouth.

"I didn't give Rea the potion after she died, she had already drunk a bit of it by the time she died, and she got up almost immediately after she made impact with the ground. Which means, though she died; she didn't die completely, which is why her heart still beats but she still shows signs of a normal zombie. She's more 'dead' then she is alive, but she's still alive to a point; making her a semi-zombie." Chihiro concluded; seeing his grandfather was beginning to understand.

"Your right my boy, but that doesn't solve the fact that she's slowly becoming a true zombie." Jogoro said to Chihiro in complete astounding awe.

"When I hurt myself this one time, Rea licked my wound and later when I clashed with her father in a duel to see who's best to look after her; he stabbed me threw but I didn't feel anything. Rea had transferred some of her abilities to me; temporally making me a Half-Zombie or a demi-zombie. I bet it works both ways." Chihiro said with a smile while looking to Rea with joy in his eyes.

"That might be, but it will only work between you two, since your so close." Jogoro said even more impressed by Chihiro, almost daring him to find a solution to his next question.

'It seems that some teenagers do KNOW EVERYTHING.' Jogoro thought to himself with a chuckle.

Smiling to himself, Chihiro stood up and pulled the hem of his shirt down to see the wound that Mero had dressed so nicely; before ripping it off and showing both Rea and his grandfather the bite mark on his chest that seemed to have veins growing out of the points where the skin had been broken. The mark almost looked sickly; which helped his cause even further. Chihiro smirked an almost evil smile, he laughed.

"You said that you became a demi-zombie after you took the potion after you got bit by a true zombie, but that time Rea transferred her zombie factors, I didn't and it was only temporal." Chihiro said matter-of-factly; with the devils smile on his face; as he finally began to unravel the answer to the question that has plagued his mind for nearly a year.

"I'm just taking a wild guess of a bet, but I bet you only become a demi-zombie if you're bitten by a true zombie." The young man shared with his supernatural familiars. All the while, Jogoro was following his grandson's train of thought like it was an unguarded gold train.

"And if you are bitten by a demi or semi-zombie you only take on the traits temporally, but it must be by someone you trust or share a strong bond with." Jogoro declared with the enthusiasm; that he hasn't felt since his days as a young alchemist.

Jogoro rose from his spot and locked eyes with his grandson, both with a fire that promised only results.

"I only had your old research tome that was incomplete, but together with my still living demi-zombie blood…" And Jogoro followed and quickly overtook his young counterpart's sentence, "And with my advanced knowledge and personal yet professional expertise on the zombie reanimation potion, you can make a potion with the potential to revive and heal Rea's dying cells and bring her back from deaths door, stabilizing her and restoring her healing factor." The two summarized like a well-oiled machine.

"All that's left; is to get Rea some medical treatment to repair the damage to her body and have her lost blood replaced, since I've been treating her like she's a zombie when I should've been treating her like she was alive, but I know better now." Chihiro concluded, and then he simply turned to find a smiling Rea staring back at him with the love they shared, now knowing that there was still hope for them.

Sharing only each other's pure joy and happiness at this point, Chihiro embraced Rea in front of the smiling old man.

"I'd never thought I'd say this; to you of all people, but thanks for biting me Rea." Chihiro said with nothing but love for the zombie-girl in front of him; **his zombie-girlfriend**.

Rea returned his affection with a kiss on the lips which they both found to be their best; thus far.

**_Authors Notes:_**

_Sorry this one isn't as long as the rest but I think it was worth it. I finally got my thoughts out there and I'm proud. And it's taken me nearly a year just to get this far._

**_RCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRC_**


	6. Chapter 5: The Grand Finale

**_Authors Notes:_**

_This next part of my story is truly going to be my favorite and I hope you think so too. But why did it take me so long just to find the nerve to get this far?_

**_RCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRC_**

Chapter 5: The Grand Finale

As dawn broke on the Furuya Temple, only one thing was certain.

Jogoro was sitting; hunched over a table frantically scribbling down notes in Chihiro's Diary Log that has been used to monitor the young man's thoughts and Rea's condition. Behind him was Mero, keeping a well-trained and keen pair of eyes on her very difficult grandfather.

As he wrote, he suddenly stopped and paused as though he was thinking, he soon continued writing but this time reading aloud as he wrote. "…then add three spoons of sugar…" He spoke, clearly not in his right mind or in his own mind at all at this point.

Mero had been anticipating this, for it was her duty to watch over her grandfather as he wrote down his notes of understanding of the reanimation potion and what would be needed to perfect it this time around to save Rea.

But as Chihiro and Rea soon realized after their tender moment is that Jogoro wouldn't be much use as he soon returned to his usual demented state. Much to the couple's annoyance that he wouldn't be able to help with the creating of the final needed potion for Rea, they still needed him to give them his notes on the reanimation potion. Since he didn't have any readable copies of his research, they needed to get him back into his right mind to finish rewriting his notes into his grandson's journal.

That's where Mero comes in, it was her idea that blunt force trauma would be needed to reconnect her grandfather to current affairs. So she simply raised her mallet to strike his head every time he fell out of line, for here she held the power. (I got this idea from my good friend Zer0.)

So with her normal stoic expression, she struck her grandfather in the back of the head.

"Ouch that hurt, Mero why did you hit me?!" Jogoro demanded while Mero merely held a straight face as she simply said:" You agreed that if you ever got off track; that I was allowed to hit you." matter-of-factly.

Jogoro blinked a few times before realizing.

"Oh, thanks Mero." The old man said to his granddaughter before going back to writing the final formula down.

This has been going on for hours now, he would write peacefully; without a word for at least 20 to 35 minutes before he lost his mind all over again. His like a child that can't keep concentrated for more than a few minutes before completely forgetting what he was supposed to be doing. Though this child was pushing 110 and lost his mind literally every time he lost concentration.

Mero on the other hand, though she didn't show it; was enjoying beating her grandfather with a mallet. Counting down her list of offences of annoyance, indecency and plain humiliation he has committed against not only her, but also on behalf of her elder brother and his beloved Rea, who Mero has begun to see as a sister since she joined them.

Her elder brother; Chihiro, Babu and Rea left to gather the ingredients they knew they would need. In the meantime; Don went to Ranko to inform her on current affairs and to collect medical supplies that they would need. Knowing that their father had little knowledge; concerning what would be needed, knowing full well that Ranko possessed such knowledge.

Mero sighed and contemplated to herself, 'Come on big brother, as much fun as this has become, I don't know how much more Grandpa's head can take before he gets brain damage.'; she said to herself before looking back to her grandfather.

'If that's even possible that is.' Mero concluded with a 'anime sweat drop'.

So far; Jogoro was nearly done with the formula notes; Chihiro, Rea and Babu would be back soon with the ingredients they needed and more than hopefully, Don and Ranko will also arrive soon.

No sooner than it took those words to form in Mero's head, her thoughts were disturbed by a familiar yet unexpected outburst.

"DONE! It's finally done and this time, I'm certain it will work. Maybe…" Jogoro proclaimed as he held the book up with enough pride to raise an army.

Without warning, Jogoro fell backwards with a thud soon followed with an uncharacteristic gasp from Mero as she ran to her old grandfather to make sure the excitement didn't give him a heart attack.

As the young, but wise girl checked to make sure that her grandfather was still among the living. When it had been her responsibility to look after him while everyone was out. Before she could get too worked up, she heard a distinctive sound.

Snoring

"Sigh…" She breathed as she realized that her grandfather was simply passed out, properly from all the stress and exhaustion.

"We're back, and please tell me Grandpa finished the formula by now." Sounded Chihiro's voice threw the temple; the anticipation was almost tangible from the sound of his voice.

Chihiro walked in to find his grandfather; fast asleep on the floor with his journal clutched in his fingers. The young man looked to his younger sister with a look that spoke for itself. Mero simply nodded and Chihiro knew that his grandfather succeeded before passing out.

He slowly walked to his grandfather and kneeled down to pick him up. Chihiro then carried his grandfather to his room and proceeded to tuck him in before taking the journal and smiling.

"Thanks Grandpa and congratulations; cause you did it, you got the potion right and for that I'm truly grateful." Chihiro whispered to his grandfather before leaving him to his peaceful slumber as the young man still had his own mountain to climb before he could rest soundly again.

Chihiro returned to find Rea and the rest of his family; waiting for him in the living room.

Mero with her normal stoic face; Don with his classic closed eyes smile; Ranko looking like she's seen better days knowing she has lost her rivalry with Rea for Chihiro's heart. Babu looking at his master with pride and finally, Rea was looking at him with eyes filled with more feelings then full humans feel in a whole lifetime.

"Today, we finally end this nightmare." Chihiro whispered to himself but was sure most of them heard him.

Chihiro almost couldn't believe it, here he was nearly a year later since that fateful day; when Rea walked, fell off a cliff and got back up into his life. He started out as a zombie loving teenage boy who just wanted his cat back from the undertaker. The events that followed ensured that he got his wish in more ways than one. He got his cat back as a zombie cat, but he also got the zombie girlfriend he always wanted but the stress was worth murder.

From trying to find a way to keep her hidden to trying to get threw a school day without getting a heart attack. From helping Rea become accustomed to her new life as a zombie to avoiding getting kidnapped by hired stalkers. From avoiding certain death in a fencing match with Rea's old man to finding a way to save Rea's body from decaying.

Now though it seemed the stars themselves have deemed him worthy of release from his trials.

Now he can finally save the girl he has been in love with since before she became a zombie.

He smiled towards his red eyed beauty and opened the book to see what they would need for the potion. "Okay time to get to work, hopefully we can get this done without any accidents because my 'temporally' demi-zombie blood will be the main ingredient, aside from hydrangea leaves." Chihiro said thinking to himself:' Thankfully me and Rea have techonically exchanged blood before with our first kiss but no has to know that, so her body won't reject my blood because it's already familiar with it.'

When Chihiro noticed something off about the notes and turned to Mero; who was helping Ranko with empty blood packs and tubes for the extraction of a strong source of 'iron'. "Mero, what's this about sugar? How many times did you hit Grandpa over the head for him to think he was writing a cook book?" Chihiro questioned his sister.

Mero looked straight into his eyes and said in an almost horror movie voice:" A few times." She said with the creepiest smile he has ever seen grace his sisters lips.

Later in the Furuya Family Living Room/Science Lab

They started their gruesome task at more or less 12 PM. It was nearly 7 PM now, after turning the living room into a Blood Donation Bank; with Chihiro as their only customer of the day. As you can imagine this took a while; though Chihiro was temporally a Demi-Zombie, he was in no case immortal or indestructible. They didn't know how long he would remain one, so to ensure that he wouldn't suffer any permanent damage, they took small amounts of blood at a time, then gave him time to recuperate and regenerate at least some of the blood he lost so he wouldn't look like a…well a "zombie" when they were done.

While this was all going down, Chihiro gave everyone precise tasks to prepare the ingredients while he was unable. So after they were done with the blood collecting, Chihiro could in no simple method; combine the ingredients and infuse it with the blood and transfer it to Rea.

"Finally, were done; now the hard part." Proclaimed the young man; standing up from his chair of torture.

Everyone looked at him, amazed that he could even stand after losing so much blood; he still even looked completely fine. Almost everyone was impressed; for Rea had lived this way for so long she's not even surprised anymore.

But deep down in the bottom of her heart she felt worry for her boyfriend, but that fear was quickly overshadowed by the love she felt for Chihiro Furuya.

He who had become her hero, who saved her from a terrible life and an even worse fate after that said life. Though he didn't intend to save her, but he did none the less and still keep his promise to her, as bizarre as it was.

He then set out to save her yet again and she didn't even ask him too, he did it because he wanted to and seeing how much he was willing to sacrifice just for her, won her heart over again and again.

He even crossed swords with her father for her freedom and safety, and now how much of his blood.

Chihiro simply walked over to the table and began.

"Any miscalculation could be disastrous, if not have the reverse affect." Chihiro said in a dead serious tone.

Everyone watched in riving anticipation as he worked like well-oiled machine, with the experience he got from countless trial and error from experimenting with the formula trying to bring Babu back.

Chihiro felt like he was at a crossroads of a higher existence; literally holding someone's fate in his hands.

But, he didn't let that distract him or let it go to his head for he had much bigger concerns than his standing on the food chain.

Going over his grandfather notes and instructions on the potion, while trying not to laugh at some of his grandfather's demented scribbles; though not all of it was humorous, it seemed his grandfather thought he was a movie director writing the script for his next movie.

Considering that his grandfather; wrote nearly a whole page before Mero figured out what he was doing, on an "adult movie"; starring Chihiro and Rea as the main characters.

Cringing at the thought of half of what his grandfather wrote, Chihiro quickly turning the page.

'Mental Note: RIP THIS PAGE OUT LATER AND BURN IT!' Chihiro thought to himself as he paled with the scar Jogoro just gave the boy.

'Get your head in the game Chihiro!' The teen scolded himself; desperately trying to forget what he just read and to concentrate then he slowly was left with a tiny dose of liquid.

"That's the first ingredient done, now only 20 more to go." Chihiro updated his captive audience as he prepared his miracle elixir for the scientific miracle of a beauty in his living room.

This was the most crucial moment for the young man, saving the girl who his heart belonged to and his focus was centered on whilst also on the task at hand.

Meanwhile, everyone else on the room held their thoughts in their minds while keeping a keen eye on the young man on a mission.

Each had thoughts and prays for the young man who was ready to end this part of the story and begin a new chapter, hopefully this next chapter won't be as nerve racking as the current one that was finally reaching the end of its' twilight moments.

'End this nightmare for Rea and yourself.' Ranko thought, whilst feeling a pang of sadness as Chihiro was forever out of her reach; hopefully she could find someone, but this time won't lose him to his fantasy waifu.(In honor to my friend and Waifu Wednesday's, which he honors every Wednesday.)

'You can do this son!' Don praised his son in a mental and spiritual form.

'Come on big brother, don't let death claim another loved one who was given a second chance. I can't bare to watch someone else fade away again but then lose you to the grief.' Mero prayed.

'You can do it Master, save Mistress Rea!' Babu meowed in his mind to his master.

'I believe in you Chihiro. Please let this work, I'm not ready to lose you after everything. There's so many things I still want to do, but now I want to do it all with you. Like being with you forever and I can't do that if I leave you alone in this world and go on without you.' Rea cried out in her heart as she hoped that the one who now possessed it would hear her message threw the beats.

And he did.

Chihiro suddenly stopped what he was doing and turned around to look at the source of his motivation, while wearing the most heartwarming smile that anyone had ever seen him wear before.

Everyone was in shock, even Mero showed physical signs of shock, at the most ice melting gaze ever displayed on the mortal plane.

Before anyone could question his sudden display of emotion, when Chihiro looked Rea dead in the eyes and replied to her 'heart message'.

"Together forever." Chihiro stated but was also underlined with a question that was as clear as it was subtle, to the recipient at least.

Tears would have started to form in Rea's eyes as she realized that he not only heard her hearts thoughts but felt exactly the same.

Covering her mouth with her hand as she sat in awe, she could simply nod slowly and whisper.

"Yes, together forever." Was all that needed to be said as Chihiro turned back to finish the potion.

After a few minutes, he stopped moving.

Time stood still as he turned around holding a relatively large flask; filled to the brim with a purple almost pink like liquid.

Everyone stood in awe, almost too scared to say anything in fear that he might drop the liquid miracle.

Chihiro smiled at Rea and stood up holding the flask with the hands of a surgeon.

"Ready to get your life back Rea?" Chihiro asked Rea.

She simply nodded and that's all he needed.

Within a few minutes, Rea was sitting with a needle in her arm, which the tubes flowed in two other tubes where one was the perfected Reanimation potion and the other had Chihiro's blood; which was meant to replace the blood that Rea had lost and provide a medium for the soon to be living cells that were soon to reawaken in Rea, bring her back to life as a permanent Demi-Zombie. But unlike Jogoro who was turned from a bite, this would ensure that she retains all of her sanity.

The other upside was that once her body started functioning properly again, that wound on her stomach would finally heal but she would need some stitches.

It was obvious that they would have to take Rea to the hospital later to make sure everything worked, but on the bright side the wound would seem like it happened just that day for it only would just begin to heal making sure they had a genuine reason for being there and avoid the questions about why they brought in a walking corpse.

Chihiro was kneeling in front of Rea; holding her hand while watching for the slightest changes of life returning to her nearly dead body.

"Do you feel anything yet?" Chihiro asked his girlfriend in anticipation.

"No, I just feel warmer but nothing big yet. Don't worry, I know it will work because you made it and when you put your mind to something; you succeed." Rea said to her anxious boyfriend who waited for the good news. Like waiting for a positive, but in a different way; that was one of her worries, if she be able to have children after this.

"Yeah, but the waiting is excruciating." Chihiro said with a playful huff, not ready for what was to follow.

"I know what you mean, my hearts jumping like crazy with all this waiting." Rea said with a smile.

After a few seconds, their eyes shot wide open in surprise at Rea's last few words.

Chihiro reached out with shaky hands, to feel Rea's forearm to feel a strong pulse beating.

That could only mean one thing.

In that moment Chihiro wept, and wept; Rea simply held him as she shed silent tears of her own for the first time in nearly a year. Usually tears would be shed in sadness, but in this case it was in joy. Joy and relief filled the young man's heart as it all sank in.

"I did it…your safe…your alright… you'll live…" Chihiro breathed threw his tears as he couldn't restrain his emotions.

Rea on the other hand was relieved, relieved and happy, but not for herself, for Chihiro who had suffered more from this ordeal than herself. She; who became a part of the weird part of the world by becoming a zombie. Even though she was truly a Semi-Zombie, she was still part of the undead.

Words were not exchanged in this time because none could describe what they were feeling. Truthfully no words in the Japanese language could express what they felt at that moment.

In the span of one year, Chihiro Furuya; the zombie loving fanatic lost his best friend to death and brought him back as a zombie, something only seen in movies. But his journey was far from over, for with his best friend, Babu's return to the living world; Chihiro made found a new friend.

This new friend was the rest of his journey and he intended to give her the journey she never had a chance to have. The joy of living free.

Though, many would argue that living free is nothing short of an oxymoron in manner of words.

The young man faced many challenges on this journey, a mentally questioned father, a neglected stepmother, a psycho cousin, melodramatic friends, demented genius grandfather and finally, the heart wrecking questions that seemed to reject all form of solutions.

Now though, it was all over.

The stress of losing the girl of his dreams and the risk of breaking the promise he made to her.

The rest of the family just watched threw the crack of the sliding doors, thankfully the lights were off so the couple wouldn't see them spying on them.

They had decided not to spoil the moment by making their presence known to the two young adults who just got out of the woods and now needed a chance to breath fresh air.

Didn't mean to say that they couldn't watch.

Three people sat behind the door watching the couple and each had their own thoughts.

Don sat in silence watching his son with pride even if his son wept, for he had earned that right.

'Well done my boy, you saved the woman you love and succeeded were me and my father-in-law have failed.' Don thought as he watched the couple embrace.

Ranko's thoughts were a bit more on the contradicting side. For she stood, metaphorically, at the pinnacle of happiness and sadness. Happiness that Rea would now live like a normal girl without so many problems and Chihiro finally succeeding. Sadness because every chance she had of winning Chihiro's heart just died in the place of Rea. It seems cruel that she almost hoped that Rea wouldn't make it, just so she could have Chihiro all to herself.

'Congratulations Knucklehead, you saved the zombie in danger. I'm sorry for thinking the only way I'd have a shot at Chihiro was if you were out of the way, I'll never forgive myself for that but when the time comes, you better help me out with my love life, cause you'll owe me!' Ranko concluded with a frown that became a smile.

Mero was just Mero about this situation, but on the inside she was jumping for.

'YOU DID IT BIG BROTHER! You saved Rea and avoided her sharing Mother's fate, thank you.' Confessed Mero from the bottom of her heart; to just the top of her heart.

At that moment everyone of the eavesdroppers shed a single tear while watching the happy ending begin to unfold before them.

Though, like all great moments, they must eventually come to their bitter holt of an end. This evenings fate decided to make it none the less pleasant.

"AAAHHHH!" The scream was heard threw out the entire house.

Jogoro flew up straight in bed, eyes wide open and breathing heavily. He simply sat there silent for a moment before turning to the three eavesdroppers who sat outside his open bedroom door, just in front of the living room door where two teens were just shaken out of their peaceful moment.

"Did I miss anything?" Was all that Jogoro had say before everyone "anime fell down".

To add insult to injury, the only answer to be heard was shouted in the form of a: "BABU!"; which literally translates to: "EVERYTHING OLDMAN!".

After that, everyone sat in their embarrassment for a few moments before everyone burst out laughing.

2 Weeks Later, at the Abandoned Hotel

Chihiro and Rea stood in the hotel bowling alley, where it all started.

Standing hand in hand, just looking around, not looking for anything in particular, just remembering all the time they spend here together. Where they first met and that journey began. Only fitting to return to begin their next journey together.

After they recollected themselves two weeks ago, after that shock Jogoro gave them, they took Rea to the hospital to have her checked up and have her now healing wound properly treated.

Explaining to the nurses what happened to Rea turned out to be a challenge they seemed to have overlooked at the time.

Luckily though, Rea had already come up with a story that she would use on her friends at school if they ever asked about her trip to the hospital.

"I was riding my bicycle when a car came out of nowhere and knocked me off the road. I hit the fence of the road and there was this wire sticking out that cut this gash in my stomach." Was the reply Rea played, putting on the 'In Agony' face to not raise suspension. She was almost surprisingly a good actress. Chihiro didn't seem surprised that his girlfriend could lie so well, he only learnt from the best when it came to hiding their secret.

The doctor bought it and said she would make a full recovery and the scar wouldn't stay either, it seemed that this bad dream was leaving no visible marks either. Thankfully none of Rea's organs were damaged during the fall and she would only need to stay in the hospital for a week and then she was free to go.

But the bill came due and it threatened to take limbs from the Furuya families insurance, but to everyone's shock; they wouldn't have to pay a cent for powers in very high places came to pay for them.

Turns out, on the first night; Rea called her father in America and told him everything. He was on his private jet and back in Japan before the next morning to care for his daughter. Thankfully, not in the creepy way he did before. He was currently taking medication to help with his mental state and Dan'ichirō even patched things up with Aria, who remained ever faithful (though not sober) to her husband. Turns out that he called her a few months back to apologize for how he treated and asked for her forgiveness. Aria broke into tears and flew over to America to say that he was forgiven. They even had their second honeymoon and this time was a proper honeymoon. (I know I'm appearing a little soapy but Zer0 convinced me to give the guy a break and give him a happy ending, I originally planned for Dan'ichirō to have died in an explosion during the experimentations to bring Rea back to life and Rea leaves the family fortune to Aria/and I thought Aria deserved to get the happiness she was deprived of just as Rea was deprived of freedom and that she could finally get laid.)

Things finally seemed to be going back to normal, even more normal then before with Dan'ichirō's rehabilitation and allowing Rea to continue living with Chihiro and finally acting like a real husband to Aria who actually started to genially care for Rea as family.

The only thing not back to normal was the Demi-Zombie in the room, who had a surprise for her boyfriend.

Rea looked to Chihiro, then locked her arms around his neck and brought their lips together for the magical kisses that had become a common practice with them. She looked him in the eyes and he saw that she had something planned.

"What do you have on your mind Rea?" Asked Chihiro as he smiled a Chester Cat smile as he knew his girlfriend had something planned and he was open to her surprises.

"Oh what makes you think I have something planned?" Asked Rea with an innocent smile, but the playful glint in her eyes betrayed her.

Chihiro simply gave her a knowing smile and she knew that there was no holding out from him now.

Rea reached into her purse and pulled out a heart shaped vial filled with a purple liquid. She smiled even wider as his eyes widen at realization as to what was before him.

"Is that what I think it is?" Chihiro asked with a shaky voice as Rea simply nodded.

"This is the same vial I stole some of the potion in the first time, but this is all what was left of the batch you made for me last time. This time though, I saved it for you." Rea said with love in her voice and eyes visible.

"But why?" Chihiro asked in shock.

Rea giggled.

"Sometimes you can be such a dummy, you said you wanted to be with me forever, but now that I'm a Demi-Zombie I have an elongated life span and I'd think that would be problematic for you staying with me forever when you die of old age when I'm still in my 30's, well Demi-Zombie 30's which is human hundreds if I've worked it out right." Rea replied with a smile on her lips.

Chihiro was taken a back with this information, beating himself up for not thinking this far, but after looking her logic, he simply nodded; not wanting to break that promise to her.

"I need to have a near death experience for it to work though." Chihiro said taking the vial from his girlfriend and drinking its contents.

Looking at him with a seductive smile, Rea just pushed herself against him, causing them to fall to the ground with her on lying on top of him.

Chihiro groaned and looked at his girlfriend only to be greeted with the most passionate kiss they had ever shared.

After 5 minutes of kissing, Rea finally pulled away, never looking away or breaking eye contact.

With the smile never leaving her lips, "I can always. Make. Your. Heart. Skip. A. Beat. Does that count? If it doesn't. I can. Always. Take. Your. Breath. Away." Rea said as Chihiro felt it.

He could feel the change already happening, his skin kept its tan look, but his green eyes became almost a golden color.

Golden green met Crimson Sky eyes with love. Again they shared a passion filled kiss.

When they broke away, only few words could be exchanged.

"Now our Love is Truly Un-Dying." Was said in perfect unison as they read each other's mind with the telepathic bond they now shared threw each other's hearts.

**_Authors Notes:_**

_Finally! The ending I wanted all this time._

_But it's not over yet, I still have a epilogue to go._

**_RCRCRCRRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR_**


	7. Epiology

**_Authors Notes:_**

_It's been my absolute honor in writing this story, even if I'm the only one to read these words afterwards, but here is the last installment of Truly Un-Dying and what you make of the ending is completely up to you. If anyone has ideas to what I can write next I'm open to suggestions in the comment section but I'll see if I can muster up any more story's._ _For the final time, I Don't Own Sankarea._ _But I do have the honor of finally ending this part of the story._

**_RCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRC_**

**Epiology:**

**_15 Years Later..._**

Time changes a great many things, seasons pass and people move on. But time holds little power or meaning to those who are no longer swayed by its motion.

Chihiro Furuya stood before the family temple, remembering the days long since past. Some better than most, but one burnt more than any other.

In the years past, the now Demi-Zombie, changed very little, aside from growing a few inches, letting his hair grow out a bit and adopting a much more adult figure as he no longer was a child, but when you age slower then a snails pace.

Chihiro looked at his childhood home, this was a rare visit for him, he's mostly traveling. He's job as a researcher for the same organization his grandfather worked for into undead matters gave him the time and money to travel the world and own the houses around the world.

Wearing his favorite Sneakers, with a pair of jeans and a grey buttoned short sleeve shirt, his so called civilian wear, Chihiro waited patiencently for the current occupants to arrive to greet him.

Out walked a young woman dressed in a pure white kimono, with sky light-blue hair and just a shade darker eyes.

The now 27 year old Mero Furuya before Chihiro bore a rare surprised look on her face. Mero stood still, simply staring back at her elder brother; in utter shock, before blurring forward and pulling him into a surprising hug.

Quickly returning the hug, Chihiro chuckled at his baby sister's behaviour.

"Miss me?" Chihiro questioned playfully as the question was answered long before it was presented.

Mero simply punched Chihiro in the chest half-heartedly, trying to hide the smile that had somehow bypassed her security system and crept its way onto her face. But it was too late; he had seen it and just laughed at the proof written on his sister's face.

Taking a step back Chihiro took a good look at his younger sibling. She had grown up a lot, and was a beauty to behold. One that he was sure had broken a few hearts already and added them to her collection.

"It's been 12 years Big Brother, ever since you graduated from college and got hired by that Research Company; you practically disappeared off the face of the Earth. By the Buddha, you didn't even call." Mero concluded on a disappointed tone.

"Sorry Mero. I got busy, next thing I know; I'm a top researcher; picking up where Grandpa left off and basically changing everyone's perspectives on the research, but I can't say too much about work." Chihiro apologized.

"So what do we owe this pleasure of this visit?" Questioned a male; in a gentle voice from behind Mero.

The siblings turned to find their father standing in the door way looking at the two, with a gentle smile on his now elderly face, as his hair had turned completely grey.

Chihiro walked over and hugged his father who returned it best he could in his old age.

"I've finally got every one of our research facilities worldwide up to date on the latest breakthrough and the Director gave me a whole year's leave." Chihiro said as he explained the reasoning behind his visit, but that wasn't his only motive behind this unannounced visit.

Chihiro expression turned to one of sadness for a moment, and everyone noticed; it became clear why such a glum expression took up residence upon his face.

Chihiro made eye contact with Mero and asked in a monotone voice: "Can I see 'it'?"

Those words took next to no time to process before Mero nodded, before turning around; motioning for her brother to follow her.

"Of course, we would never want to disrespect 'their' memory." Was all Mero said before leading Chihiro to the side of the temple; where the graves were located, Don was quick in tow.

They came to a stop in front of one grave; that unlike the rest was located under a tree, a long way from the other graves. This one was special though, to every one of them.

The midday sun was slowly descending bringing dusk with a beautiful array of colours to decorate the sky and set the scene. The now adolescence day was now casting their shadows long and far upon the ground.

They all gazed at the headstone, remembering the time spent with their dearly departed. Each paying their respects; to the dead and saying a silent pray for said dead.

Then not so suddenly, from west, a shadow approached the three Furuya shadows along the ground.

A figure approached, hidden in the light of the sun setting behind the new guest.

Chihiro had already sensed the figure approaching long ago, while the rest of his family had yet to realize.

The young Demi-zombie smiled to himself, like the plot was about to take an unexpected turn.

"What's with all these frowns?" Asked a familiar feminine voice; one that radiated with the warmth of love and life.

"Being dead is not that bad, or partially dead really." Said the voice as the approaching shadow revealed the sunset-concealed figure of an approaching woman.

The Furuya's turned a full 180 to find the smiling form of Rea Sanka; wearing a violet blue sundress that made her eyes stand out, who stood a mere few meters from the small family who took her in when she chose her own path.

Chihiro smiled at the sight of the deathly beauty before him.

Looking at her now, it was hard to believe; yet strongly welcomed, that this beauty caused such drama for him years ago.

'Despite all that, here we are.' Thought Chihiro as he walked to Rea; glancing down at her left hand, seeing the glimmer of a silver band which had occupied her hand for quite some time now. That ring was but a small reminder to the rest of the world that Rea Furuya; formerly Rea Sanka was his wife. The ring was just a mere glimpse at the love that they shared for one another. Though that love was now represented differently.

"Just paying respects to Grandpa, Rea." Said Chihiro as he stood beside his wife, before the rest of his family; as they were caught in awe of what lay in Rea's arms.

Chihiro looked at his sister and father with an amused smile on his face as he saw the shock on theirs'.

Gesturing to the bundle in his wife's arms, "Dad; Mero, I'd like to introduce you to someone."

Rea, reading her husband's mind opened the bundle to reveal the tiny face of a beautiful baby girl with tuffs of indigo hair and curious green-gold eyes.

"This is our daughter," Said Rea.

"Kiyoko Furuya" Said both Chihiro and Rea in unison.

As the sun set, a cry was heard shrieking out as the night sky took hold.

**_"BAAABUUU!"_**

**_The End_**

**_RCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRC_**

_I'm thinking of writing a Naruto revenge story. Naruhina of course but that won't be for a bit, but I will make it, I promise you. _


End file.
